Sweet Monotony
by hannahjap
Summary: Oneshot. Implied LxLight involving cakes and a tea tray. Nothing worrying, all just psychological character development. Enjoy.


It wasn't overcast, but for some reason the sky was still a dull, draining grey. Neither was it raining. In fact, it was a completely average day as far as weather was concerned, and it had run on for a good week. Monotony. That was definitely the mood in the air; air that hung thick in the high room, occupied by two silent bodies. You could be forgiven for finding them dead, if not for the occasional glance across the table and one's fascination with the contents of his tea tray. Every now and then, he would take one of the carefully spread out and decorated cakes from the tray, examine it, and then eat it with a look to the other boy. His companion did not engage in any such activity. He merely watched with a detached interest, as if waiting for someone who was not there to make conversation. Neither of them had spoken for what could have been anywhere between ten and thirty minutes. There were no footsteps in the corridor outside their doorway, as if they were entirely alone in the building. It was quite possible that they each believed they were. As the first of them reached delicately to the tray again, the second spoke at last.

"Aren't we going to talk about the case?" His voice was lazy, dominant, with the façade of being concerned. As if unsure entirely if he was being spoken to, the only other person in the room slowly replied.

"There's not really any new information…" He trailed off at the end, as if expecting the gap to be filled. As if waiting for information to be provided. He was met instead with a frown.

"Well, shouldn't we be doing something useful instead of sitting here eating..?" There was just the tiniest hint of spite, but the relatively constant expression of the other boy made it impossible to tell if he'd picked up on it. The speaker sighed within himself and lay further back into his chair, irritably. Or perhaps it was not.

There was another lingering silence, in which two more of the cakes were carefully and quickly dissected. The more insistent of the two never took one, making it quite clear that they were there for his elder. And seeing as there was no other interaction between the two besides the occasional ceremonial words, the cakes had to be keeping them there. It was odd, seeing as one of them only watched the other eat. But again, a length of time passed with just that; one eating, while the other watched with some sort of amusement. Eventually, he couldn't take it once again and felt need to break the perfectly comfortable silence.

"Ryuzaki… do you have any new suspects..?" Taking a break from his sweets, the one named as Ryuzaki looked bemusedly at his questioner. He slowly shook his head without drawing his gaze away, then went back to the cake he had been reaching out for. He was interrupted once again.

"Then, I am still the prime suspect for… Kira?" This time there was a pause in which the quieter boy adjusted himself in his seat. When he spoke, he gazed through his companion and out of the window behind him.

"Yes. You know I'd tell you if there was anyone else." There was something finalizing in the way he said it that showed the topic was no longer to be raised. The other boy understood, and sunk with a slight shame into his seat. Again, that thick but oddly pleasant silence, spent innocently pretending the other was not in the room.

"Light." It was said as a statement, even though it was really a question. A request. Light pulled himself from his thoughts and looked over at Ryuzaki. Neither followed up the word. Their eye contact did not break until Light, deliberately, stood and started to idly pace around the sofas. He was followed by a gaze. It obviously bothered him, as his shoulders tightened as he walked and he refused to look back at the sitting boy. He paused beside the window and stared out at the surrounding towers and the murky sky. A sea of concrete and linoleum tones. He sighed. The world was bland. And then he jumped slightly, feeling breath on his neck. As he twitched his head around, he cursed himself for showing a sign of weakness. Ryuzaki did not quite smile, but his expression was less flat line than before. He stared up at Light for several seconds before answering the unasked question of why he had followed him to this side of the room.

"Would you like one of my cakes, Light..?" He was quite taken aback by the question, and was half expecting a more sinister reason for having been stalked. Seeing the confused expression he had caused, Ryuzaki took a shuffled step back from the window, making a gap between them. The comfort returned to the room now that they were no longer so close together. Pausing before finally giving in, Light nodded. He followed cautiously as the two returned to their seats. Taking his original place, he was caught out when Ryuzaki decided to sit beside him. Undaunted, Ryuzaki chose one of the cakes from the tea tray and delicately lifted it to eye level. He stared at it momentarily before holding it forward. Light, unsure how this was supposed to work, gingerly reached for the sweet. He was rebuked as Ryuzaki pulled it just a centimetre away from him. Light's hands fell uselessly to his lap. Ryuzaki took a second before drawing his cake forward again, and then slowly, tenderly, pressing it to Light's lips as if showing someone how to eat for the first time. Awkwardly, Light raised a hand to take it from him and bit into it with much more care than his counterpart. Ryuzaki watched the whole process with interest. Unwittingly, he pressed closer as if to get a better view of something he clearly found fascinating. Light finished eating as quickly as he could, although still taking care to eat correctly. It was, after all, a gift. A rare gift. Ryuzaki was not exactly generous with his cake. He remained transfixed for several moments before taking note of his pose and drawing himself back into a sit. Light was clearly relieved. The silence was longest this time.

It could have been an hour of nothingness, not even broken by glances or eating this time, before Light spoke.

"This case has turned to monotony."

Ryuzaki only smiled to himself.


End file.
